In addition to their supportive roles in the brain, astrocytes act as neural stem cells within adult neurogenic niches, but it is unknown whether astrocytes in non-neurogenic regions harbor a latent neural stem cell potential. To address this, the in vivo phenotype of astrocytes from non-neurogenic regions will be characterized, for markers that are also expressed by neural stem cells (NSC). Second, subpopulations of astrocytes will be FACS purified from a GFAP-GFP transgenic mouse line and assayed in vitro for their ability to self-renew and produce neurons, astrocytes, and oligodendrocytes under specific culture conditions. Third, to evaluate the potential of astrocytes to generate neurons in vivo, FACS purified astrocytes will be transplanted into neurogenic niches in the adult brain. Understanding the cellular identity and context of adult neural stem cells is essential to exploring their potential use for brain repair and restorative neurogenesis. [unreadable] [unreadable]